Mon petit morceau de paradis
by lavieestcool
Summary: Je t'aime tu es mon petit morceau de paradis  Finit Hermione avec un sanglot avant d'embrasser sa femme. Un petit OS tout doux Hermione x Ginny, Yuri Laissez un review


Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

On se retrouve pour mon troisième OS ! Bon je sais je devrais continuer mes fiction en cours plutôt que ce OS, maaaaiiiiiiis, j'avais l'inspi... Et puis c'est un yuri (le premier sur mon compte! Un Hermione x Ginny (Gimione ?)! J'aime tellement ce ship je le trouve trop trop trop trop mignon ! Donc voilà ! Je suis trop HEUREUSE ! En plus j'ai l'impression qu'on trouve pas beaucoup ce ship ici so comme je l'aime et bah voilà. Avec un fond de Drarry en fond (j'étais obligée). Ce OS tient compte de presque tout les événements des livres sans l'épilogue.

C'est un petit OS tout doux :}

* * *

Mon petit morceau de paradis

* * *

« A vrai dire je ne pourrais vous dire quand mon attirance pour elle a commencée peut être quand je l'ai consolé lorsque Harry a commencé à sortir avec Draco en quatrième année, ou quand en sixième année il est arrivé complètement débraillé avec les lèvres rougis en cours. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ry tu n'étais pas discret ça ce voyait que tu avais pris ton coup avec ton copain! Drake ne prend pas cet air indigné s'il te plaît. Peut être est-ce lorsque je t'ai soutenu quand tu as découvert ta sexualité. Je ne sais pas. Peut être a-t-elle toujours été là cette attirance. Mais je m'égare. Tu es une constante dans ma vie depuis mes 12 ans et aujourd'hui j'en ai 27 alors ça fait un sacré bout de temps. Tu respire la joie de vivre et tu m'a remonté le morale tellement de fois que je ne les comptent même plus. Tu as un cœur en or malgré ton fort caractères qui on va pas se mentir à fait envenimer certaines de nos disputes. Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon amour ton regard noir ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec celui du dragon, oui je parle de toi Draco, si je pouvais continuer mon discours sans être interrompu ce serait super ! On s'est rencontrées comme je le disais toute à l'heure il y a 15 ans. De connaissance nous somme passées à amies puis à meilleures amies et pour finir nous voilà ensemble, amoureuse, conjointe, amantes, mariées. Notre histoire d'amour à commencée durant notre septième année juste après la guerre, sombre période, tu avais perdu ton frère et j'avais perdu mes parents ça nous a rapproché sûrement. Tu sais quoi Gin je suis sûr que Fred nous regarde et qu'il est très fier de toi. Je disais donc notre septième année, je me rappellerais toujours quand sous ce gui nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois. C'était une blague pourrie de ton frère et Draco au départ. Dans la soirée nous avons beaucoup parlé de tout de rien et nous avons fini par nous mettre ensemble. Je crois que ça n'a pas choqué beaucoup de monde, plein de gens nous pensaient déjà ensembles. Après Poudlard tu as commencé un carrière dans le quidditch et tu continues aujourd'hui. Ta passion, ce sport que j'ai appris à aimer juste pour toi parce que ta fougue quand tu vole peut donner envie à tout le monde de te regarder et que quand même t'es sexy sur un balai. Oui Ron je sais que c'est ta soeur... Comment ne pas parler de ta ou plutôt de notre demande en mariage, si on avait encore un doute sur le fait que l'on soit connecté il aurait disparu à l'instant où on a fait notre demande en même temps. Dans un restaurant chic sur Paris, vraiment la classe ! On avait pas l'air con toutes les deux avec nos bagues à la main. Tout ça pour arriver au plus beau jour de ma vie, notre mariage. Ginny Weasley Granger tu fais de moi chaque jour qui passe la femme la plus heureuse du monde et moi Hermione Weasley Granger je jure de toujours être avec toi dans la vie comme dans la mort. Vous chers amis chère famille je vous annonce notre décision d'adopter par le sang un enfant de l'orphelina de Pansy et Ron. Ginny je t'aime tu es mon petit morceau de paradis. » Finit Hermione avec un sanglot.

« Moi aussi mon cœur ! » Répondit Ginny elle aussi en pleurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes maintenant mariée s'embrasserent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis de leur famille.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Perso j'aime beaucoup ce OS peut être j'en ferais d'autres sur ce ship! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisous ! À la prochaine


End file.
